devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebellion
Rebellion is Dante's trademark sword appearing throughout the series. Though it has the form of a standard claymore,Devil May Cry 2, Weapon File — Rebellion: "A standard sword for Dante." it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from his father, Sparda. It serves as both a physical manifestation of his power,Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Rebellion: "A memento given to Dante by his father, this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power." and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit.Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante', '''Dante's Weapons — Rebellion': "A keepsake sword from his father. Its name means "resistance." The blade's power originally laid dormant,'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. This magic blade's true power hasn't fully awakened." but through contact with Dante's blood, it was awakened.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. Dante's blood has awakened the blade's true power." Appearance Rebellion is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a screaming skull once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood. Powers The Rebellion is a remarkably powerful magical sword. It is sharp enough to cut into the Savior's body while it is powered by the Sword of Sparda. It is also one of the most durable objects in the series, capable of withstanding hits from the space-cutting blade Yamato, as well as a direct punch from the Savior. Rebellion is awakened by Dante's blood, however, Dante's own latent power must be active for the blood to have an effect. In the manga, Dante's latent demonic powers became temporarily active and and his blood transformed Rebellion, but when Dante's powers became dormant again, Rebellion became dormant as well. History Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, Sparda, and was given to Dante as a keepsake. He uses it as his primary weapon while exploring the Temen-ni-gru, but after his first battle with his brother Vergil, Dante is impaled with the blade, with his blood inadvertently awakening the blade along with his demonic powers, and granting him access to Devil Trigger. Dante continues to use the sword until he recovers his father's personal blade, the Force Edge. He goes back to using the Rebellion after giving the Force Edge to Trish. When on a mission, Dante just carries the sword on his back, but while among humans, he carries it in a guitar case to avoid unwanted attention. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 2, Rebellion is Dante's default sword, which has a moveset that carried over to other swords in the game. It has a damage output that is very weak, but rivals over enemies. Its Devil Trigger doesn't change the moves or damage, except for speed. In Devil May Cry 3, the Rebellion was given an expanded moveset, allowing Dante to execute new moves including the new "Drive", which he channels red energy into the sword to execute a tremor-like shockwave that goes after enemies and trips them. In his new Swordmaster Style, Dante can execute Aerial Rave where he jumps and slashes many times while in mid-air, with Sword Pierce he will throw his sword at an enemy or wall, before he can command it to come back to him in a manner to the Round Trip (while also capable of kicking when its lodged into a solid surface), he can execute Prop Shredder to make a buzzsaw-like attack to throw up enemies or slice and dice them to death, and in the last move to his special style "Dance Macabre", Dante will dash to an enemy to quickly execute nearly all of his "Combo" moves, then spin on his sword in a dancing pole-like fashion before he ends off the attack with a large sweep. In the Devil Trigger form, Dante has no changes to his attacks, but the speed is increased and interruption will not affect the player in executing moves. However, he has the ability to naturally glide and can go longer distances when the player hops onto a wall and commands the same move when utilizing Air Hike, which also increases the speed. In Devil May Cry 4, the Rebellion has been given longer durations of the "combo" moves and from skill, Dante had faster speeds and could thus execute his "Drives" with a "Quick" manner, these moves now utilize pure energy merged with the slash and extended with the "Overdrive". Dante has the ability to increase the length of his attacks and power with his Devil Trigger, which gives additional power to his moves, such as Stinger. His Round Trip returned, but could be used much easier like the sword that replaced Rebellion; Sparda and he could command it just like the previous Sword Pierce. In "Dance Macabre", Dante would do the same attacks to start it off, but now the difference is that instead of swinging on his sword like a dancing pole, Dante kicks up his foes into the air and swing them away with an energy-empowered baseball bat swing. Movesets Trivia In Devil May Cry: The Animated Series, Dante threw Rebellion at a possessed Elena Houston and it separated the demon from her. It is unknown whether this is a power of Rebellion or a technique of Dante's as this was the only time it was used. Other Media Appearances ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne Dante wields Rebellion. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dante wields his Rebellion and can perform many of his signature techniques, including High Time, Helm Breaker, Prop Shredder, Stinger, Million Stab, Aerial Rave, Drive, Air Hike, Dance Macabre and Crazy Dance. Dante can also perform a new Level 3 Hyper Combo, "Devil Must Die", in which he zips back and forth with Stingers and stabs the opponent with a final Stinger that propels the enemy backward into a magical trap of some sort that resembles those set by Trish. Monster Hunter Frontier G Rebellion appears as an available weapon in ''Monster Hunter Frontier G. References Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 2 Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry 4 Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 2 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Weapons